There is a lot of media on the Internet today. With sites such as YouTube, the amount of video playback has suddenly increased to a phenomenal extent. The same demand for video has also now spread to devices. This phenomenon increases the need to share currently playing video content from a device to another device as the user begins to change his/her consumption of the media and to suit his/her device in use at that moment. Thus, it is desirable to provide a system and method to actively transfer video content across device during video playback and it is to this end that the system and method are directed.